


Let it go

by 0duelocandy0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0duelocandy0/pseuds/0duelocandy0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks happy, so he lets it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

He’s a stupid short boy with stupid black hair, and there is absolutely nothing appealing about the fuckboy, but Juvia likes him anyways.

She’s happy, so he let’s it go. Afterall they’re only thirteen anyways.

 

They are both fifteen now, and they’ve broken up. She’s bawling in her room right now, and the only reason he’s not with her is because he’s going to go beat up that boys sorry ass.

But she tugs on his hand, and he didn’t even know she was there.

She says, “I’m really happy you would do that for me, but don’t.”

So he lets it go.

 

Now they’re older. They are all older, but not by much, because he’s asked her to prom. And even though he hasn’t forgiven Gray, she looks so happy.

So he lets it go. And they have the best time of their lives.

 

They are finally qualified enough to say they're grown now. They haven’t left each other though. Gray and Juvia are still going strong. 

And he still stays her faithful best friend.

They still manage to find time between classes to be utterly gross and gooey, with their awful displays of affection.

But when she’s with Gray, he’s never sees her cry.

So he lets it go.

 

The day they graduate is the worst, because even though he won’t admit it, he loves the company of his friends, and he doesn't want them all to go their separate ways.

But that’s not why it’s the worst.

It’s because that’s the day Gray proposes. 

He’s angry and annoyed, and she’s crying. But amidst all her tears he can see her happy smile.  
So he let’s it go.

 

And on their wedding day he tells her all of this, without crying. Not even a sniffle. No matter what anyone else says.

He says that he can’t believe he didn’t pound that stupid boy to oblivion while he had the chance. 

He says that the corsage Gray brought her for prom looked as ugly as his face.

He says that he was surprised when Gray got into Magnolia U. with them, especially with his grades.

He says that he never should have proposed with that cheap ass ring.

He says that he’s glad he didn’t beat Gray up, and that they went to prom together; and he’s glad that Gray went to college with them, and he’s glad that he proposed. 

Because otherwise he never would have gotten to see Juvia be so happy.

And even though Gray glares at him, she laughs, which makes it all the worthwhile.

 

Later that night she tells him that she is really happy he is her friend.

Gajeel has never felt happier.


End file.
